


Mirror, Mirror

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee shows Karkat just how beautiful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

”What the fuck are you doing?”

"Shoosh, brother. I’m gonna get rid of those unmirthful thoughts you all up and got in that pan of yours."

Gamzee rips a mirror from the wall and places it in the middle of the floor. What the fuck does this clown have planned now? He said he was going to help you get rid of your self-hating thoughts but you don’t see how tearing a mirror from the wall is going to help. Fucking fuck he’s taking his clothes off now! It’s not like you haven’t seen each other naked before but every time, you’re struck with awe as you take in his lithe musculature. And the fucker catches you ogling EVERY FUCKING TIME!

"Stop your gaping, best friend, and get rid of those wicked garments."

You blink yourself back to your senses and do as he says. You’re not as fast about removing your clothes as Gamzee. You’re a little self conscious about your body. You’re short and you have a bit of pudge going on in your midsection. You don’t think you’re very attractive at all really. You don’t understand how Gamzee can stand to look at you let alone pail you. Once you’re as naked as the other troll you avert your gaze and attempt to cover yourself.

"You’re beautiful, motherfucker."

"…No I’m not."

He approaches you and hooks a finger under your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze.

"Shoosh, Karbro."

His lips brush against yours softly before he pushes them fully against your mouth. You sigh happily into the kiss and you want to be angry at how this piece of shit clown makes you melt at his touch. You don’t have the energy to do so as he slips his tongue into your mouth with a pleased growl at your instant compliance. 

He runs his hands down your sides, tickling your grubscars before resting them on your hips. He pulls them flush against his and you gasp through your nose as you feel his bulge already out and sliding against you. His hands slide down to cup your rump and he gives the full cheeks a squeeze. You gasp, breaking the kiss and tilting your hips into his as you feel your bulge slip out. It curls around his much longer appendage and he sighs a shaky moan as they entwine.

Suddenly his hands grip your ass harder and lift you up, welding your hips to his as you cross your ankles behind him. He carries you over to the middle of the room, eyes locking with bright crimson before he puts you down on the mirror and turns you around. He’s pushing at your shoulders gently, coaxing you down on all fours and you’re met with your reflection. Your cheeks are dusted with your freakish color and you squeeze your eyes shut.

"Look at yourself, Karkat. Don’t all up and close them peepers or else I’ll get to stopping."

"Stopping whaAAAAAHH!"

His bulge sliding along the lips of your nook blow all thought out of your mind. You never get over how cold he is compared to your feverish temperature. The tip of his bulge flickers against your entrance, teasing you.

"Watch me fuck you, bro."

You comply with his demand and watch with rapt attention as he pushes into you slowly. He groans low once he’s fully inside and he stills, allowing you to get used to his size. One would think you’d be able to take his monster of a bulge with no problems given how many times you’ve done this before but the size difference always causes your nook to stretch almost obscenely.

You sigh and relax and he grinds his hips into you, his bulge coiling inside your nook before he pulls back out to the tip. He pushes back in again with the same agonizingly slow pace and you groan as you watch his bulge disappear inside you. He starts a steady pace, rocking into you gently as he places open mouth kisses up your spine. He nips at your neck before resting his chin on your shoulder, whispering in your ear.

"See? I up and told you, brother. You’re motherfucking beautiful. Mmmnh so fucking gorgeous. I could look at you spread wide for me like this all day."

You watch in horror and arousal as your whole face turns your shade, even up to your ears! Holy fucking hell is that what your sex face looks like?! Your lips are swollen and parted as you pant and moan and your eyebrows are turned up on your face in a depraved display of pleasure. You want to look away but you can’t. You’re captured by the way each slide of Gamzee’s bulge makes your face contort into different expressions.

"Don’t you dare turn away, motherfucker. You keep looking while I fuck you. You watch how good I make you feel," he licks up the side of your neck, "How good you make me feel to see that pretty color stained on your oh so motherfucking pleased face."

His words rile you up and make you push back onto his bulge, begging with your body for him to go faster, take you harder. You see him smirk in the mirror and his face disappears behind you. His hands appear in the reflection on your hips as he throws his hips forward into you, making you yip and mewl with his movements. 

You can hear him groan and growl behind you and you’re close. You’re so close. You force yourself to keep your eyes open and focused on your face as you release. Your mouth opens wide with your tongue lolling out as you howl and the view of Gamzee’s still pistoning hips is blurred by your candy-red material splattering across the reflective surface. Huh, so that’s what you look like when you cum. Gamzee’s not far behind, snapping his hips forward a few more times before he grinds into you again and releases deep inside you with a shout.

He licks a trail up your back and kisses at your neck as he pulls out. The sound of liquid dripping onto the mirror fills the room along with both your heavy breathing.

"See, motherfucker? Beautiful."

"Sh-shut up."


End file.
